This invention relates generally to seals, and more particularly to fluid seals for use between two components which may move relative to each other.
Numerous types of mechanical assemblies require sealing between two components to prevent leakage of fluid (i.e. liquids or gases) therebetween.
Sealed assemblies between machine elements have previously consisted primarily of two or more relative “hard” components (e.g. metal or other hard material) sealed by a soft seal or packing (e.g. polymer, rope packing etc.)
It is desirable to employ a design using a hard member on a hard member seal (e.g. metals or ceramics), thus eliminating the polymer. Such a design is expected to have a longer service life and be suitable for harsh environments including for example high temperatures or pressures, or caustic or corrosive fluids.
Seals using two hard elements of conventional design will be, however, subject to rapid wear. First, a seal having one hard, rigid element on another will not be perfectly shaped to a nominal geometry. Such imperfections will result in points of high stress, thus causing localized wear. Furthermore, two hard elements would lack the resilient nature of a “soft” seal.